Harry Potter and the Founders' Home
by An Angel Forgotten
Summary: Harry leaves home, so does Tibby, no one can find them until the train ride. they were hiding. read and find out why. they are going to need all the help they can get but it wont come from who they expect...R R!
1. Running Away

Harry Potter and the Founders' Home

**A/N: hey guys, I'm writing this story now, my others are on a kind of leave cuz to be honest, i dont kno where to go with them. later on i will be using two ideas from one of my favorite authers, potter8668. i want to thank you for leting me use them. untill later, enjoy my chapter.**

**Harry Potter and the Founders' Home **

By: Princess Angel 31

"Tibby! Stop acting like you're five and get back here!" Ronald Weasley shouted at me as I through all my things in my school trunk a month and a week earlier then necessary. I was leaving. I couldn't take it anymore. _He_ treated _me_ like I was five; I didn't even know him when I was five.

"No Ronald, you stop treating me like I'm a bloody five year old! I am seventeen! Now if you don't want me to hex you into the next century, you will leave me alone! I'm leaving! Get used to it!" I screeched at him. I grabbed my new school books that I insisted on getting the second we got home. Tossing them into the full trunk I turned back to Ron. "Get out."

"No, I don't have to! And you are not leaving! You can't, you have nowhere to go!" He yelled.

"Yes, I do! It's called, I talked to McGonagall! By the way, here's yours and Ginny's letters, and don't piss me off at school, 'cause it will be a helluva lot more then your body at stake. I'm Head Girl. I won't go easy on you because you are in my house." I turned back to my slightly over full trunk and flipped the lid. I pulled out my wand and with a quick "Reducio!" and the trunk was small enough to fit in my pocket.

"Mum won't let you go." Ron said still not believing that I am going.

"Your mum knows that I'm going, and she's glad I am." I smirked at his confused look. "Bye."

Turning on spot, I disaperated to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ah, miss Allen, glad you could come. Though I was under the impression that you were flooing." Professor Mcgonagall said to me when I arrived in the familiar pub.

"Hello Professor, yes I was, but a certain red head seventh year wouldn't get out of my way so I had to aperate. Shall we?" I asked not very comfortable standing around.

"Of course! Hold tight." She said holding out her arm. I knew at once that we were side-along aperating. I grabbed her arm and she turned on the spot.

"Ick, I hate aperating that much." I said releasing her arm.

"My apologies, but this is a muggle neighbourhood so we could not floo. Alright, take these letters to number four Private drive, this one is for Harry, and this one is for Petunia. They will explain your arrival and such. I shall see you September first. Good day." And with that she disappeared with a loud crack.

I sighed, this will be bad.

I walked to the end of the ally I was in and looked out at the houses, they all looked the same. Shuttering I walked out to find one mister Harry James Potter. Glancing around, I saw a flash of jet black hair go into one of the houses near the end.

Racing down the street I saw that it was the house I was looking for. I speed-walked up to the house and knocked on the door. I heard stomping around the house and the door slowly squeaked open.

A woman with short brown hair answered, "Dursley residence."

I didn't say a word just handed her the letter addressed to her. She looked at me quizzically then opened and read the letter. Her face paled and motioned for me to follow her inside.

"I am saying this once and once only, he left, he's not here, and he's gone forever! So you can leave." Petunia said with the happiest face I had ever seen.

"You disgust me." I told her and disapperated.

I appeared on the back porch of number twelve Grimauld place. Knocking on the door hoping an Order member was there to let me in. I stood there when it hit me, this was Harry's house, and he would come here!

"Harry! I know you can here me! I need to talk to you! Please! I have no where to go! Come on, open up!" needless to say, he didn't open the door. Turning around I leaned on the door and sunk down to the floor.

I don't know how long I was there but I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know my eyes are flying open and Harry is talking to me. "Tibby, wake up, go home."

"Can't, I don't have one." I told him, reaching into the pocket of my sweater I pulled out his letter. "Here, this will explain better then I can."

He looked at me, then at the letter, then back at me. "Take it, it won't hurt you!" I said shoving it into his hand.

"Wha…?" Harry started.

"Just read the goddamn letter!" I said getting annoyed that he wasn't listening to me. Sighing, Harry opened the letter. His facial expressions changed every few seconds as he read.

"Damn." Was all he said for a full five minutes. "Why'd you come here?"

"At first, because I thought that maybe an Order member would let me in. Then I remembered that it was your house, and you would probably come here so I stuck around. I guess I fell asleep." I explained, "Fighting with Ronald is egsausting enough with out apperating three times in an hour." I saw you at your aunts house when I got to the street, but you were gone when I got to the place."

"Oh, I was, uh, out?" he said.

"Can we say 'Duh'?" I asked, "I figured that out."

"You can stay, as long as you keep a secret for me." He said.

"Alright, what secret?" I asked.

"Not here, inside."

Harry led me inside, and my whole life changed.

* * *

Review?


	2. VERY IMPORTANT AN READ IT PLEASE

**N/A: HI!.......yeah i know ya'll hate my guts......and i know......its been five months.........sighs..........but you get a reward.......when i locate my flash drive.....my stepdad lost it............**

**this really isnt the time, but if you could read my profile and tell me what stories you want posted ASAP it would be incrediblely helpful......**

**alright i'll let you get too it........review.....flames and mad messages are welcome**

**Angel.**


	3. The Imfamous Why

The Infamous Why

**The Infamous Why**

Harry led me inside, and I started to get nervous. He might hate me once I tell him why I left. There's a very high likely hood of him hating me. He sat down at the kitchen table and motioned for me to do the same.

He sat staring at the table, not saying anything. I opened my mouth to say what I needed to when he finally started talking.

"She's not my aunt. My mum, she was adopted. I have more protection here then I ever did there. No one can find me here, but Voldemort could have just walked right in and killed me there. Dumbledore, he lied to me. I left, to protect myself. I don't know what to do Tabitha." Harry said putting his head down on the table.

"Well, for one, you will never call me Tabitha again unless you don't want children. I know a lovely severing hex." I told him. I watched the colour drain from his face before I continued, "Second, you had better not get yourself killed. Harry, you have to keep a secret for me. It's a big one and you might hate me for it but you can't tell anyone."

"What's wrong, Tibby? Are you okay?" Harry's head snapped to look at me so fast I was surprised it didn't fly off.

"Um, depending on how you look at it, it might be good or bad. I'm fine, now that is." I said cryptically.

"What?"

"I, I'm pregnant." I whispered. I looked at the table not wanting to look at the hurt face I knew he would have.

I heard a gust of air blow past my head and he said, "When are you due? Who's the father? Why don't you look it?"

"August fifteenth, you and I'm a metamorphagus. I'm hiding it." I said still not looking at him.

About a minute later, I heard a crash. Snapping my head around, I saw Harry one the ground. "Maybe, I should have been a little more the gentle." I said to myself.

I levitated Harry to the couch in the drawing room and waited for him to come to.

Three hours later, Harry finally woke up. "Please tell me that was a joke."

"Harry, when have you ever known me to joke, especially about something this big? You can do the pregnancy charm if you want. Well I can." I said.

"Alright. Go." He said.

I pulled up my shirt, and pointed my wand at it. "_Pregotero_!" a golden glow formed around my stomach and then faded. Pointing my wand at it again, I said, "_Parentis mateus_!" a clear bubble formed in front of my stomach and inside the words, 'Harry James Potter' floated. "_Finite Incantatem_!" the bubble popped and we sat in silence for a good ten minutes.

"Enough proof for you. I have done the tests at lest ten times and the always said the same thing." I said looking at the floor.

"I thought that we did the contraceptive charm?" he asked me.

"We did, but just like every other method, it's not perfect." I said, "Sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault. So, any name ideas?" he asked so casually, that to an outsider, it would seem like it was a planed pregnancy.

"A few, for a girl, I was thinking, Lilia or Jamie. For a boy, I'm not sure; I thought that even if you didn't want the babe, you might want to name it." I said.

"That's very thoughtful of you. But…" Harry said.

"You don't want it." I whispered while silent tears slid down my face.

"I said nothing of the sort." Harry said firmly. He stood up and walked to me. "I was going to say, I don't really like Jamie as a girls name. But I kind of like Genevieve." I looked at him with a tear stained face.

"Genevieve Lillian Potter, it sounds good to me." I gave him a watery smile.

"No more tears, we should celebrate, this maybe unplanned, but it's still a happy occasion. So, you're a metamorphagus? Have you been to a healer?" Harry said pulling me into a hug.

"Yes, I keep my self looking the same because I don't want it public knowledge. Yes I have been to a healer. Are you going to be with me on the fifteenth?" I asked into his shoulder.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."


	4. Birthday and Appointments

**N/A: I FOUND IT!!! smiles all round! yeah, it was under my sisters desk. how it got there, I will never know.**

**anyhoo, on with the story!**

* * *

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-CA; mso-fareast-language:EN-CA;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Birthday and Appointments**

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you," I sing to Harry on the morning of July the thirty-first. "Happy birthday dear Harry, happy birthday to you."

"Ugh," was what I got in return.

"Get up you lazy bag of Dragon dung! It's your birthday and you are going to celebrate it even if I have to hex you out of bed." I reached, with some difficulty, over to the edge of the blanket and ripped it off of him. "Get up! Or you can eat cold breakfast!"

He groaned, "Do I have to get up?"

"Yes, you have your apperation test in an hour. Then you have your exams. And you have a letter. Get your butt out of bed or I'll drag it out!" I said. "_Aguamenti_!"

"Ahhh!" Harry shouted as the cold water hit him, "That was cruel."

"It was, wasn't it? Get up, we have many things to do today." I told him walking out of the room.

Ten minutes later, a sleepy Harry was eating his breakfast at the table muttering about annoying girls.

"You know, talking to your self is one of the first signs of insanity." I told him stifling a laugh. "Here's your letter, it's from Mrs Weasley."

"Happy birthday. Your birthday brunch is at ten, don't me late." He muttered and put more eggs in his mouth.

"Are you going?" I asked.

"No. Can we just go to the ministry?" He asked.

"Aren't you missing something?" I asked back, eyeing his shirtless chest.

"Hmm?" He questioned.

"Look down."

"Oh," He said then left the room in search of a shirt.

With fifteen minutes to spare, Harry and I walked into the Ministry of Magic. I led him to the sixth level where the apperation tests are.

"You'll do fine. Concentrate, remember to concentrate. Good luck." I said shoving him into the room.

Half an hour later a grinning Harry came out. "You pass? Or are you just in shock that they failed you?" I laughed.

"I passed," he said indignantly, then looked at my stomach, "You're proud of me, right, Lilia?"

I laughed, "Apparently so, she's really kicking."

"Oh, you better stop, I don't want to have to deal with your mommy when she's angry." Harry laughed.

"Ha ha very funny. Now you have exams to do and I have an appointment at Mungo's. I'll see you later." I gave him a light kiss on the cheek then went to the floo places in the Atrium. Stepping into a fire place, I said very clearly, "Saint Mungo's!"

In a swirl of green flames I was sucked from the ministry of magic, to the lobby of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. By passing the reception line I made my way to the maternity ward.

I arrived just as the Healer said, "Allen, Tabitha."

"Hi," I said to the Healer that was sitting beside the bed. I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Hello dear, I'll need you to not hide your baby bump." Margaret Jennings, my Healer, said.

I concentrated on going into my natural from and in a minute I looked like a nine-month pregnant woman. I laid back on the bed knowing that the request was coming.

The appointment was the same as usual, she did a few spells, asked if I wanted to know the sex of the baby, I said no. Then I hid my very large bump, and made my way back to the floo-places and floo-ed back to the ministry to wait for Harry.

**REVIEW?? please!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. A New Birth

**N/A: here again!!  
**

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-CA; mso-fareast-language:EN-CA;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**A New Birth**

On the morning of the fifteen I was woken up to extreme pain below my baby bump. I knew at once that it was time. I got up just in time for my water to break and soak the floor.

"Harry!" I yelled. "Harry get out of bed! It's time!"

In seconds Harry was leading me to the fireplace. "Saint Mungo's Healer Jennings office!" Harry screamed and pulled me through the floo.

I spent three hours screaming and squeezing Harry's hand until I was given my daughter. She had bright red hair and Harry's green eyes.

"She looks just like her grandmamma." I said.

"She's beautiful." He looked at me and then leaned down and kissed me. "Thank you." He said.

"No thanks necessary just don't get it in your pretty little head of yours that we are having another one anytime soon." I said with a laugh.

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car. "I…I ummm, ah, we, I think one is fine for now. Y-yeah, one works." He stuttered.

"Shhh, now, I was joking, well for the most part, I'm not going through that for a while. A long while."

An hour later we were discharged and went home.

We walked into the house by the back door and saw Dobby the house elf standing in the middle of the kitchen.

"Hi, Dobby." I said.

"Hello misses Allen. Hello mister Harry Potter sir. Dobby is bringing news from Hogwarts, on a room for you and little baby Potter. Dobby and Winky and Toes has made a room only miss Allen and Mister Harry Potter sir can see and only Dobby, Winky and Toes can find." Dobby said.

"Thank you Dobby."

Dobby nodded and snapped his finger and disappeared.

"So, Harry, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Um, make a baby room?" He asked.

"It's already done; Toes did it two weeks ago. It has a door to the hall, a door to your room and a door to my room. It really is beautiful. I'll show you it." I said and as I was turning an owl came flying in and dropped a red card. "Crap."

Harry was about to grab the Howler when is opened and Mrs. Weasley's voice filled the kitchen. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU WERE SAPOSSED TO BE AT THE BURROW AT TEN! YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP! NO ONE CAN FIND YOU, YOU BETTER COME HERE NOW! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU ARE DOING OR WHAT YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU NEED TO GET YOUR SORRY ARSE HERE! **NOW!**"

Lilia screeched and wailed at the noise and I wanted nothing more then to apperate over there and smack her. "Shhh, it's okay." I said bouncing Lilia. "I'm gong to take her to her room. Why don't you send her a howler that says something along the lines of 'leave me the bloody hell alone!'"

I walked out of the room and up to the nursery. I got to the nursery and started to sing in a quite voice, "Sleep little child do not be afraid, for we are watching over you. Slumber in peace until tomorrow, sleep 'til the morning light."

I walked slowly to the beat of the music and circled the room. I glanced down at Lilia and saw that she was already asleep. I sighed; this was going to be hard. I had school, so there was homework, and my head duties. God, I couldn't do Quiditch anymore.

I laid the sleeping baby down in her crib and walked to the door. "I love you." I whispered then left the room.

When I got to the kitchen I saw Harry leaning on the table. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"It wasn't done, when you left, it said, you may not have any real family but we are as good as any'." Harry whispered.

"Oh, Harry, you do have family, you have me, and you have Lilia, and Hermione was always so close to you people would think you were siblings. You don't need the Weasley's. You have more without them, then they could give you. You have just as much as I do, I have you and Lilia, so you see, we are a family. And you two are all I need; it will be thoughts of you and our daughter that get me through this, this crap with the Weasley's and the war." I told him and gave him a hug. "I love you, I don't care if you don't love me back, but I love you."

Harry turned so he could hug me back and he whispered in my hair right by my ear, "I love you too."

**REVIEW?? please!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Train Ride and Fights

Trains and fights

I stepped into the compartment and sat down, I didn't say anything I knew that Harry didn't want to talk about the fight with Mrs. Weasley, and I know I should be upset but I smiled through the fight.

FLASHBACK:

Mrs Weasley came over to Harry and me and said, "Why didn't you come to your birthday brunch? You should have come and spent it with your family."

"I did," Harry said, "Then I had a couple of appointments."

Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me into the train. We could hear Mrs Weasley's yells.

END FLASHBACK.

I looked at Harry and sighed. I wanted my baby, but it is better for her to be at Hogwarts in her secret room, with Toes and Winky. I sighed again. Harry looked up at me then sighed too, "You want her here."

"So do you." I said. "Well, we have a meeting and we must not be late, let's go." I said then made my way to the Heads Compartment.

We walked in silence except when we were helping the younger kids with things like getting their trunks in the rack, or breaking up a fight, or stopping them from them from playing exploding snap and vanishing the goo and repairing the holes.

I got to the compartment and only one person was in there. I didn't really look to see who it was; I just started sorting through the notes. "You're a bit early don't you think?" I questioned them.

"Yes but I couldn't find you so I sat in here, I knew you were coming." She said. I looked up and saw Hermione smiling at me.

"Hermione!" I yelled and grabbed her in a hug. "How was your summer?"

"Really good for the most part. I went to France again with my parents, but then I got an owl from Ronald telling me not to ever talk to you. I owled him back asking why, and he said that you were um, having a little one, I said if she is, she needs support not to be pushed away. He said that I was choosing you over him, and I said I can't choose between my friends. Then he said, if I still considered you my friend, then he wasn't." Hermione told me. "I actually apperated over there and said to him, if he was going to be this much of an arse because of this then I don't want him as a friend."

"Oh, 'Mione, I'm sorry that you lost a friend over me." I told her. "But, I am kind of glad that you feel that way, we want you to be the Godmother. Her name is Lilia Jade; she has red-y burgundy hair, and her daddy's eyes. She's beautiful."

"So, who is her daddy?" Hermione asked.

I bit my lip and Harry, who had walked in just before I finished the description said, "Me. She looks a lot like my mum."

"Oh Harry, you really should not sneak up on me!" Hermione said. "I would love to be her Godmother."

"We have a meeting to do, so we can have the sappy moment later." I said to them and the compartment door opened and there was Ron. "Ronald."

"Tabitha." He said back. "Hermione. Hey Harry, why'd you not come to the brunch? Mum was raging after you didn't show."

"I had better things to do." Harry replied and grabbed the parchment out of my hand.

"Like what? Hang out with scarlet women?" Ron asked nastily.

"No, I had appointments." Harry said, "And who are you referring to as scarlet woman?"

"Our Head Girl. I mean, she's already having a kid." Ron said pointing.

"You know it's rude to point." I said, "And she was born on the fifteenth of August. Harry, her name is Lilia, may I call her Lily sometimes, or would you prefer me not too?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment then replied, "You may, so long as I get to see her."

"Of course you can see her, I'll have her brought here after the meeting." I said. "Look everyone is here."

"Hello everyone, I am this year's Head Boy. I don't know why I got the position, but I have it. This is Tabitha Allen, I suggest that if you value your bodies, and or lives, don't call her Tabitha, call her Tibby." Harry introduced.

"Okay, now that you know who we are, we want to know who you are, so we are going to go around the room and everyone introduce yourselves." I told them. I pointed to Hermione who was beside me.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger; I'm in Gryffindor, and seventh year." She told everyone.

"Hi, my name is Joanne Kirk. I'm a fifth year Ravenclaw."

"Erica Marks, Fifth year Hufflepuff,"

"Fifth year Slytherin, Kelly Zambini."

"Balize Zambini, seventh year Slytherin."

"Zacharias Smith, sixth year Ravenclaw."

"Colin Creevy, sixth year Gryffindor."

"Hannah Abbot, seventh year Hufflepuff."

"Ernie McMillan, seventh year Hufflepuff."

"Pansy Parkinson, seventh year Slytherin."

"Terri Boot, seventh year Ravenclaw."

"Cho Chang, seventh year Ravenclaw."

"Ron Weasley, seventh year Gryffindor."

After Ron the people were all the new ones and the one that were slightly late so they had to sit there. When everyone introduced themselves, I told them the basic, their jobs, when the next meeting was. Things like that. Then I dropped a bomb. "We will be doing rounds with partners, but those partners won't be from your house, when I make the schedule, you will see who your partner is. It will always be boy girl, and from different house."

"That's not fair, we should work by house!"

"Yeah, I don't want to work with some of these people!"

"I don't care!" I shouted. "That's the way it is. You do not get to chose who. I do. Get used to it. They will be the same year, so you should know them at least a little. You are assigned a partner, I won't be changing them."

Harry was nodding through the whole thing. "There are two sets of partners every night. A Fifth year partnership will always have an older partnership doing rounds with them. Tibby and I will fill the two empty nights. I think that's all unless you have questions."

A few people put up their hands; I glanced around and called on Erica, "I heard a roomer at the end of last year that you were having a baby, I was wondering if it was true?"

I sighed; I knew that some one would ask. "Okay, I did have a baby, her name is Lilia. Anything else?"

"Where is she?"

"In a safe place." I told them.

"Who's the father?"

I paled, "I would rather not say right now."

I heard Ron mutter, "Yeah, because you don't know who the bloke is because you've done it with too many."

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Anymore assumptions? By the way, I do know who her father is, it is just that we have discussed it and he would rather not tell anyone yet." I said.

"She's mine." I heard Harry say.

"Harry! I thought that you weren't going to say anything yet!" I said to him.

"I wasn't until my ex-best mate decided to be rude to my child's mother." Harry said to both me and Ron. "Any more questions?"

"What does she look like?"

"She has her daddy's eyes and her hair is the same as her grandma's." I said with a smile. I heard all the girls sigh, I giggled.

"It's kind of sad though, she won't ever get to meet her Grandparents."

"Thanks to Voldemort." Harry said. Many people flinched at the name. "Fear of a name only increases the fear of the thing itself; I encourage you to use his name. It's made up anyway. You could call him by his real name, Tom Riddle."

Many people were shocked when they heard that it was a made up name. Some still looked a little fearful.

"Any more questions? About being a prefect?" I asked. When no one said anything I dismissed them, "Oh, and Ron, detention with Flitch."

Ron looked murderous but left. Hermione shook her head. "He is so childish."

"Yup, I wonder if he'll ever grow up." I said.

"Okay," Hermione pulled out her wand and closed and locked the door. "Show me my Goddaughter."

Harry laughed and called, "Winky!"

With a pop an elf in a pure white pillow case appeared in front of him, "Yes Mister Harry Potter sir? What is it that Winky can do for you?"

"Can you bring Lilia here for a moment?" Harry asked.

"Of course sir!" the elf disappeared and then reappeared a moment later with a bundle in her arms. "Here is Miss Lilia."

Harry took the little bundle in his arm and smiled down at her. "Hey baby." He whispered.

Hermione walked over to Harry and whispered, "May I?" Harry handed her my baby and watched. I watched as Lilia smiled at Hermione as she made faces. I smiled, glancing at Harry I saw that he was smiling too.

**A/N: Hey...heres your chapter...but i can promise you that you wont get another until i get some reviews....  
Check out my profile for more info on my disapearence.**


	7. Very Important AN

I lost my stories. all of them! they were saved in two places, my computer, and my memory stick. when i moved a little while ago, my computer was left out in the rain and no longer works and i have no frigging clue where my memory stick went. i am sorry to say that if no one adopts the stories, i will be forced to delete them as i havent the foggyest idea where i was goin with them. feel free to message me, review, or email me at littlebit1993a . thanks ppls

NAP


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there everyone, this is just an anoucement, notice how I didn't change the chapter title? That's so you actually read this. **

**Anywho, I'm writing this to let you all know that the stories here will be taken down in the next few days and have already been moved to my new account, Evangeline's Angel. **

**To my reviewers, favourite-ers, alerters, and everyone else, please, if you could be so kind as to look up Evangeline's Angel, and re-favourite/alert/etc. I don't require you to re-review, but I would love it if you did. I have also taken up the habbit of replying to all reviews at the moment, if reviewing picks up, I shall sadly have to stop, if it takes up too much time. **

**Thank you for your understanding, Angel.**


End file.
